Code Lyoko: Under The Mistletoe
by AngelofLyoko
Summary: N/A


Code Lyoko: Under The Mistletoe

(Narrator: Aelita)

I put a sprig of mistletoe in the center of my dorm room, on the ceiling. I stood back to look at it, then ran to Jeremie's room. "Jeremie, come with me!" I cried as I reached his room and opened the door. Jeremie stood up and said, "Sure, Aelita." I grabbed his hand and rushed to my room with Jeremie in tow. When we reached my room, I pulled Jeremie to underneath the mistletoe. "They say that if a boy and a girl are under the mistletoe, they are supposed to kiss, am I right?" I asked. Jeremie nodded his head. Unfortunately, Yumi came in as Jeremie nodded. "What're you two up to?" she asked. Then she noticed the mistletoe above mine and Jeremie's heads. "Oooh, you two are under the mistletoe! That gives me an idea. Bye!" Yumi said as she ran off. Jeremie and I exchanged glances and then kissed for a short second.

(narrator: Jeremie)

After Aelita kissed me, I was in a state of shock. Luckily, Ulrich and Odd came in to shake me out of it. Odd then knocked on my head and said, "Jeremie, anyone home?" Ulrich and Odd both laughed at that one. I laughed with a bored tone and left for my room. As I passed Odd and Ulrich's room, I saw Yumi putting up a sprig of mistletoe on the ceiling in the center of the room. I walked in and startled Yumi by screaming, "BOO!" Yumi screeched and turned around. She laughed and said, "Good one, Jeremie." She then noticed that she had dropped the mistletoe. She picked it up and continued to put it up.

(Narrator: Odd)

I then left for mine and Ulrich's room. Jeremie had left the room before I got there, so I only saw Yumi, putting up a sprig of mistletoe. I then tapped her shoulder lightly, light enough to startle her. Yumi then looked at me and slapped my shoulder. "Can't people just give me a break?" Yumi asked, fustrated. She had dropped the mistletoe again and she picked it up. She successfully hung it up and waited for Ulrich. "Waiting for Ulrich?" I asked her. Yumi then answered, "Yeah. My idea was to hang a sprig of mistletoe and wait under it for Ulrich."

(Narrator: Ulrich)

I walked to mine and Odd's room, looking for Yumi. I saw her there, under the mistletoe, waiting for me. I walked over to her, underneath the mistletoe. She kissed me for a second. I blushed and my eye kind of twitched. Odd then laughed at me and said, "Haha, Ulrich is blushing!" I blushed an even darker red. Jeremie walked in here and raised his eyebrow. He left the room. A snowstorm was blowing outside, due to the fact that it was December 20. I was freezing and so was Yumi, so I grabbed a blanket and sat next to Yumi, who had sat on my bed. Yumi took one end of the blanket and wrapped it around her while I did the same.

(Narrator: Yumi)

Jeremie ran to his room and returned with a pink and blue quilt. He and Aelita sat on the floor underneath the mistletoe. He offered Aelita one end of the blanket and she took it and wrapped it around her. Jeremie did the same. Odd ran to his section of the closet and grabbed a blanket. He wrapped it around himself. Everyone looked out the window at the blizzard outside. The window broke and snow came in. Ulrich and I ran out of the room in a pair, as well as Aelita and Jeremie. Odd had ran out by himself, running behind the rest of us. We all ran to the gym, where everyone else was. There was a girl sitting all alone without a blanket. She had blonde hair and was wearing a blue cheer outfit. Odd went over to her and sat next to her. "Who are you?" she asked. Odd introduced himself to her and offered her one end of the quilt he had brought. She took the offer and wrapped the blanket around her, smiling at Odd.

(Narrated by: Aelita)  
I looked at Odd and the girl, whose name happened to be Katrina. I raised my eyebrow at them. They were talking to each other, Katrina's lips moving slowly. Odd then kissed her. Jeremie and I exchanged glances. Ulrich and Yumi exchanged glances, as well. Odd let go and Katrina and Odd each blushed a deep red.

(Narrated by: Jeremie)  
I just looked at Aelita. She had her eyebrow raised. "Aelita, don't worry about them," I said. Ulrich and Yumi were talking amongst themselves. Odd and Katrina were doing the same. I heard Odd say, "What's your name?" very softly. Katrina answered his question confidently.

(Narrated by: Odd)  
I smiled at Katrina and said, "You have a beautiful name, Katrina." Katrina blushed a deep red. Then a window in the gym broke, letting the blizzard into the gym. Katrina and I ran out of the gym, bundled up in the blanket. We ran for safety in the science building, a room with no windows. We then bundled up really tight together.

(Narrated by: Ulrich)  
In the gym, chaos began to erupt. Yumi and I had seen Odd and Katrina run to the science building, so we ran there as well. We found another room with no windows. Jeremie and Aelita had left right after us. They were safe in another room.

(Narrated by: Yumi)  
Ulrich and I looked at each other. Ulrich had leaned closer to me. He then kissed me. When he let go, my eyebrow twitched, as well as his. We hugged to keep warm. Then, we saw Odd and Katrina in a different part of the room. They had also begun to hug each other.

Narrated by: Aelita

Jeremie hugged me, attempting to keep both of us warm. I blushed and hugged him back. I saw Yumi and Ulrich doing the same, as well as Odd and Katrina. I even saw Yumi and Ulrich kissing. Jeremie even looked straight into my eyes and kissed me. I blushed even harder and kissed Jeremie back.

Narrated by Jeremie

Aelita and I broke apart. We heard Jim come into the building. As a matter of fact, Odd, Katrina, Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita, and I cheered. Jim came into the room and said, "OK, kids, you all need to get back to your rooms." "Yes, Jim," all of us said in unison. We all left and went to our dorms. The groundskeeper had already replaced the windows in my room and Odd & Ulrich's room.

Narrated by: Katrina

Odd went to his room, while I went to the rec room. I turned on the television. Ulrich ended up right next to me. He looked at me and said, "So, you're Odd's new girlfriend, huh? I'm Ulrich." I replied, "I'm Katrina. Nice to meet you, Ulrich." Ulrich responded, "Nice to meet you too, Katrina." We shook hands. Yumi came in. "Hi, what's your name?" she asked. "I'm Katrina. And you are?" I asked. "I'm Yumi," she responded.

Narrated by: Odd

I was just sitting in my room petting Kiwi. I left him there and walked out of the room, locking the door. I walked to the rec room. There, Ulrich and Yumi were talking to Katrina. I walked over. "Hey, Kat, Ulrich, Yumi," I said. I sat down next to Katrina. "So, whatcha talking about?" I asked. "We were just introducing ourselves," Katrina said. "Cool," I said.

Narrated by: Ulrich

"Hey, Odd, what are you gonna do when you and Katrina leaves?" I asked. Odd stuttered, "I…I…I…don't know." Katrina stood up and grabbed Odd's arm. "Let's go," she said. Odd was blushing so hard, I thought his face would explode. Odd and Katrina walked out of the room and we just sat there watching television.

Narrated by: Yumi

Ulrich was so sweet. He put his arm around me. I couldn't help but blush. Ulrich then turned to me. I looked at him. Ulrich and I leaned in closer to each other when Jeremie and Aelita walked in. "Sorry to spoil your moment, but you two need to come to Katrina's room," they said in unison. I said, "Why?" "It turns out that Odd called us, saying that Katrina had an accident,'" Jeremie said, using air quotes on accident.' Immediately, Ulrich and I got up and followed Jeremie and Aelita. We went in to find Odd standing over an unconscious Katrina.

Narrated by: Aelita

"What happened?" Ulrich asked. "I don't know. She just all of a sudden collapsed!" Odd said. Katrina began to stir. "What happened, Odd?" "You collapsed all of a sudden." "Oh." Odd picked her up and carried her out of the room. Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremie, and I all followed him. He had carried her to the infirmary. She lay, unconscious, on one of the beds.

Narrated by: Jeremie

Aelita turned to me. "Jeremie, wanna go to your room with me?" I stuttered. "Uh…uh…uh…sure, Aelita." Aelita laughed. "You know, Jeremie, you're cute when you stutter." I blushed, of course. We reached my room and I unlocked the door. We went inside and sat on my bed. The mistletoe was still up. It was right above our heads. Aelita said, "Jeremie, I'm under the mistletoe. Kiss me." I leaned in a little bit closer to Aelita. I kissed her. I think she may have been caught off guard even though she asked me to kiss her.

Narrated by: Katrina

Next thing I knew, Odd was standing over me, stroking my hair. I looked up at him. He looked straight into my eyes. I relaxed. I didn't even know I was tense. He all of a sudden kissed me. I was in shock. I felt limp under his kiss. He broke away and said, "Katrina, are you ok?" I nodded, still in shock from Odd's kiss. He had startled me with the kiss. I got over the shock and hugged Odd, throwing my arms around him. "Katrina, you are so cute," He complimented. I smiled and kept hugging him. He laughed.

Narrated by: Odd

Katrina laughed right after I laughed. Ulrich then said, "Hate to break up this yuk fest, but you two laugh too much." That just made Katrina and I laugh some more. "Katrina, are you sure you're okay?" I asked. Katrina said, "I dunno if I can stand. Will you carry me to my room?" I said, "Sure, Kitty-Kat," and picked her up. I carried her from the infirmary to her dorm. I set her down on her bed. She smiled at me. She motioned for me to sit down on her bed. I sat down. She leaned in towards me and kissed me.

Narrated by: Ulrich

When Odd left with Katrina, I motioned to Yumi to follow me. She said, "Will you carry me instead? Like Odd did with Katrina?" "Sure, Yumi," I said. I put one arm on her back, and the other behind her knees. I picked her up from there. She laughed when she fell into my arms. I carried her to mine and Odd's room. Luckily he wasn't there. I set Yumi down on my bed and sat next to her. I had forgotten about the mistletoe. Yumi looked up and saw it right above her head. I hugged her, pulling her into a kiss. She kissed me back, I could tell.

Narrated by: Yumi

I kept kissing Ulrich. He was enjoying it, I could tell. Soon, Odd walked in carrying Katrina. "Hey, you two, gonna come up for air?" Ulrich and I broke apart. We each grabbed a pillow and Ulrich threw his at Odd. "Hey!" Odd said accusingly. I threw mine at him. "What in the world?!" Ulrich and I laughed. Odd set Katrina down on his bed and grabbed a pillow. He threw it at me. "Hey!" Ulrich grabbed the pillow and hit me with it. "Hey!" I grabbed a pillow and smacked Ulrich with it. "Hey!" Katrina grabbed a pillow and hit Odd on the back. Jeremie and Aelita walked in with pillows. Jeremie hit Ulrich and Aelita hit Odd.


End file.
